crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Anne Vargas
Jo Anne Vargas is a Major of the Resistance. Vargas is an extremely proficient communicator and motivator, she is very committed to any task she undertakes and is very focused on her personal agenda. She doesn't like to lose. Although lacking formal military training, she is capable of physical violence in order to achieve her goals. Vargas has undergraduate degrees in literature and art, masters degrees in communications and marketing, and a Ph.D. in socio-economics. She was a Communications Cartel's public relations specialist and one of the most promising. In 2192 she resigned her executive position in the cartel taking an unpaid leave of absence of unspecified duration. A few days later she "disappeared" and joined the Resistance. Probably she served on the personal staff of Quentin Maxis and authored several important recent Resistance manifestos and announcements (at least according to WEC psycho-textual analysts). She is wanted for treason, conspiracy and political agitation.Anti-Terrorist Site Security She was assigned to the Philadelphia unit when that base was attacked by WEC forces and captured. While in captivity, she made an arrangement with Chairman Nathaniel Draygan to work as a double agent, spying on Resistance activities and reporting them back to the WEC. She was rescued by the Captain, initially thinking it was a rebel operative disguised as a Silencer, and taken back to Echo base. The other prisoners were executed by Gregor Hoffman before the Captain was able to save them. It was her report to Central that cleared the Captain of any complicity in the death of the others. Later she expressed her support to him, reassuring him that there was nothing he could do to save them. She was assigned to Echo Base for unspecified duty of unspecified duration. Shortly before the Captain's insertion to a science lab, Vargas sent a high-speed encrypted message, which the Reesistance sensors detected as a brief burst of electronic activity. The message was so brief that they were unable to get a fix on it. Alarmed that there is a mole, Quentin Maxis told the Captain the discoverry of the mole's identity is imperative. Her second message was detected as well as its point of origin, but Central were unable to determine the termination point. Hoping to find the equipment used to send the message, Maxis dispatched a Security team to do a sweep but they were unable to come up with anything. Rumors about the theorized mole spread and Vargas drops hints and fires off misdirecting suggestions, such as hinting the mole could have infiltrated Central, rather than Echo base. During a mission of Shannon Brooks and Stephon Ely, she sabotaged the mission resulting to the Colonel's capture and Brooks seeming responsible. Central appoints her in command of the Echo Base. She claims to have found a Consortium ComLink hidden in Brooks' gear during a sweep of the base. In her attempt to frame her, Brooks teleports out before Vargas can lock down the base. Vargas claimed that her hate to the Consortium was too deep and suspicious. While contacting a WEC Lieutenant about the Tin Man's status, her message is interpreted by the Captain himself, from the Draygan Correctional Institution. This leaves her no other choice than running, covering her tracks. She devastates Echo Base with a Blast PAC, in an attempt to convince Central that the Tin Man was the spy. When her betrayal is later discovered, Vargas devastates the Resistance base and its personnel. Assigned by Draygan to direct the efforts to crush the Resistance from the Vigilance Platform, she assumes the role of the game's final boss figure as the platform is on the verge of overload. On the Platform, Draygan reprimanded Vargas who reached for her inability to stop the Captain and warned her that she is considered an "unwise investment" which had a final chance to prove that she should not be "liquidated". When finally the Captain reached her, numerous bodies of guards, scientists and even senators strewn about her, been killing them all as they attempted to escape. Enraged that not only is her career with the Resistance over, but with the Consortium as well with the destruction of the Vigilance Platform, Vargas claims to have numerous backup plans in place once she kills the Silencer in a fight over the last lifepod, to which she has the only access card. She is ultimately slain, either by the Silencer's hand, or with the explosive demise of the Vigilance Platform (should the player realize that hers is, in fact, not the only access card available and steal the one on a box by the escape hatch, or strangely enough, discover that neither card is necessary to open it). category:characters